All I Want For Christmas is You
by Kawaii Aki-chan
Summary: Sasuke doesn't want gifts for Christmas... what he wants is Naruto...


Snow. The frozen white fluff seemed to be ubiquitous. The placid landscape placed in front of myself seemed like something from a painting. Picturesque snowflakes were descending gracefully from above as it started to snow again. The brisk, glacial air rushed through my lungs, making me shiver, and when I exhaled a frosty, white cloud appeared before me.

Standing in this frosty snow brought up quaint memories at first; ones of myself and my older brother playing in the snow, but lurid memories followed soon after. I shove them to the back of my mind; I had something more vital to wrap my thoughts around.

I chuckled. Was I really this nervous? My hands were shaking and despite the frigid temperature of 20 degrees, I was sweating more than a football player. I inhaled taking in another bone-chilling breath, and trudged on through the snow-covered park. I walked through the busy streets of the small village I lived in. It was Christmas Eve, and the holiday rush was coming to a close as adults bought last-minute gifts for loved ones. Children begged for toys and candy as their parents dragged them from store to store. They were too young to notice that they already had so much. Parents, Siblings, a home; I lost all that long ago.

As I neared my destination, I shoved my hands in my pockets and let my long bangs cover my face. I didn't need to panic, I was just there to see Naruto, my best friend... who was also the guy that I was in love with. I didn't have anyone to spend Christmas with, and neither did he. Our friends had their own families to spend the holidays with, so I thought this would be my best chance -if any- to tell him how I feel. That is, if I don't chicken out or faint first.

As I stood in front of his apartment door, I took a deep breath, and a few more, then knocked. It didn't take him long to answer. He smiled as he opened the door.

"Sasuke!" he said, grinning from ear to ear, "I didn't know you'd be coming over, I'd have got dressed."

He blushed as he said this. He was, in fact, wearing orange pajama pants and a black tee-shirt with his clan symbol on it in orange. You could tell the guy's favorite color just by looking at him.

"Come on inside, it looks cold out." he offered.

I stepped in out of the cold. He had decorated for Christmas. His Christmas tree was orange (no surprise there) with silver ornaments and a silver star. Naruto always had room for holiday spirit, where as I, who didn't put up a tree, never did.

"So, what brings you over here, Sasuke?" he asked as he led me into the living room. "Oh! Merry Christmas, by the way! Or do you celebrate Hanukkah? I know a few people who celebrate Hanukkah. I mean, it's not a bad thing! Other holidays are nice too! I never pictured you a Jewish though..."

Naruto was rambling. _And_ blushing. I was confused as to why he was so nervous. When I saw it I blushed a deep crimson. Hanging there, above our heads, was mistletoe. One part of me wondered why the dobe had mistletoe in the first place, it's not like any desperate girls were going to show up at his door any time soon. I pushed that out of my thoughts as an idea came to mind.

I stood on my toes and pulled his face to mine while he was still ranting like an idiot. Naruto was stationary, and I wondered what he was thinking. Then he stared kissing me vigorously. Things got hot, fast. The next thing I knew we were on the couch and he had his tongue in my mouth, exploring and marking his territory. After a few minutes we broke away, and we were breathing heavy. He took my face in both of his hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Sasuke... I love you..."

I smile, a rare thing for me, and put my hands over his. "I love you, too."

He smirked, "This is defiantly the best Christmas present I've gotten."

I nodded in agreement, then leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"How about we continue this in your room?"

He grinned evilly and picked me up Bridal style.

"Come on Sasu-chan, I'm gonna make you feel amazing!"

"WHAT?!"


End file.
